


专门为你

by Jellyfish_Lucky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Lucky/pseuds/Jellyfish_Lucky
Summary: 这是一份礼物。@mr_min 超抱歉它在lofter上被和谐了！祝你能够去心仪的大学！冷cp不要紧，我陪你萌！没有你最开始的支持也不会有现在的lucky我不拥有他们。唉，真是奇怪，这么好的人为什么不属于我呢？最初于2015-04-13 发布随缘居
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 2





	专门为你

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一份礼物。@mr_min 超抱歉它在lofter上被和谐了！祝你能够去心仪的大学！  
> 冷cp不要紧，我陪你萌！没有你最开始的支持也不会有现在的lucky
> 
> 我不拥有他们。唉，真是奇怪，这么好的人为什么不属于我呢？
> 
> 最初于2015-04-13 发布随缘居

在一个寒冷的冬天，两个人挤在一张对他们的身材显得有些小的床上，重复了无数次柔软，甜蜜的亲吻后，他们中的一个首先提出了建议：“我们要不要试点别的？”

“好啊，那是什么？”Kili从他兄长的肩膀上抬起头来，半边脸上残留着头发压出来的痕迹，Fili忍不住用没被压住的另一只手抚摸那些红色的纹路，享受着小弟弟软软的脸，和微微冒头的胡茬。“嗯……就是进一步，男人之间的爱抚还有别的方式。”

Kili疑惑地歪了下头。他感到血液正在涌上面部，忍不住把头迈进自己和弟弟交缠的头发里，天啊，要怎么跟自己的弟弟解释这个？这也太……

“你可以……插入我。”他的耳朵开始发红，Kili注意到了，执拗地重复吮吸那里。他的弟弟很快就理解了话中的含义，“那会痛的吧？你确定你可以？”Kili慢慢将手探尽金发王储本就没怎么穿好的裤子里，轻柔地抚摸着大腿内侧的皮肤，指甲轻轻划过那里，引得Fili发出了细微的吸气声。

他的哥哥看起来想把自己用被子埋起来，“你不想的话就算了，”他有点赌气地说，拦住那只在自己腿间作恶的手，Kili手上的戒指几乎在他的皮肤上硌出了印痕。“当然想。”那只带着坚硬戒指的手躲开他的，向后探去，尝试性地揉捏他的臀部，“我想要你。”

他只能给出带着喘息的回应：“来吧，Kili，爱人。”并攀上弟弟的肩膀，“占有我。”

这对缺乏经验的他们并不容易，Kili甚至忘了摘掉手上的戒指，扩张的时候金属将他弄痛了，使他发出了短促的，喘不过气的呻吟，“蠢货，摘掉你手上的东西。”Fili勉强抬头向后看向他的兄弟，“我真恨自己给了你这个。”

“我很抱歉，Fee，你还好吗。”作为补偿，黑发王储的吻印在那个可怜的被伤害过的地方，他听到戒指被放在床头柜上的声音，腹部的手臂收得更紧。“别吻那里！”在舌尖探进去的一瞬，金发的王子几乎弹了起来，马上又被残忍的拉了下去，“你需要放松，”他的弟弟含混不清的说，一想到使他说话不清楚的原因，Fili甚至害羞的蜷起了脚趾。

“这……太过了…”在喘息中他好不容易说出了句子，换来弟弟在臀部响亮的一声亲吻，手指接替了位置，“啊……”

水声没有间断，他能清晰地感受到自己正在打开，为自己的爱人敞开身体最私密的地方，“可以了。”他压低声音说，紧紧攥住了身下的床单，Kili伏了上来，将他搂在怀里，“我爱你，Fee”

进入的过程可不美妙，不过 一想到填满自己的是Kili，一切痛苦好像都没那么重要了。他们保持着不动了一会，直到Kili忍不住了开始轻轻挺腰，手指揉捏他的胸前“别……我还没…”

黑发的小王子用亲吻堵住了他的话，精于制造工艺品的手指灵活地抚弄他的乳头，满意于自己的兄长在怀中颤抖着发不出声音的形态。“很温暖，Fee，你很温暖。”他向下移动着亲吻，加快了腰部的速度，电流般的快感从脊椎尾部涌上来淹没了Fili，使他的意识陷入泥沼。

“Kili……Kili……”他能念完整的只有弟弟的名字，努力想要握住爱人的手。小床发出了刺耳的声音，枕头随着震动被抖到了地下，在白光覆盖了意识的那一刻，Kili捂住了他的嘴，然而Fili根本发不出任何声音。

过了好久，他才感觉自己又回到了这个世界，湿润正在慢慢沁出体外，Kili抱着他倒在床上，勉强抓到了他们的被子。FIli转过身，注视着弟弟的眼睛，Kili看起来累坏了，明明Fili才是两个人中更惨的一个。

“睡吧，”他亲吻了弟弟的额头，“我爱你。”


End file.
